Episode 148 (2011)
Past × And × Future (カコ×ト×ミライ, Kako × To × Mirai) is the 148th and final episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 24th, 2014. Overview Gon climbs to the top of the World Tree where Ging is expecting him, and the two finally have a heart to heart talk. Throughout this conversation, Ging reveals his intentions to explore the world beyond the current boundaries known to mankind and Gon tells him of all his adventures. Meanwhile his friends keep following their separate ways, each one of them with their own dreams and goals to pursue. During their talk, Gon remembers to give the Double-Star Hunter License Kite gave him back to Ging. Synopsis While on his way to climb the World's Largest Tree, Gon reminisces about the reason why he became a Hunter and all the trials he had to overcome on his journey. Gon signs a contract before climbing the tree and receives advice from a man stating that he should climb the tree bare handed and trust no grip or foothold that was left behind by previous climbers just like what the first person before him had done. Gon starts to climb the tree and enjoys the view while climbing. He is amazed by the tree itself as soon as his fingers touch the bark as he feels it's life as it flows throughout the entire tree. As he continues to climb, he helps out another climber who has collapsed from exhaustion; moments after Gon sees the top of the tree. Gon finally reach the top of the tree and soon Ging approaches him. Ging asks him about how long it took to climb the tree to reach the 500 meter point to which Gon gives him an answer. Both Gon and Ging enjoy the view from the top. Gon suddenly asks Ging if he could ask him a question to which Ging replies that he can but he might not give him an answer. Gon asks him about his goals and desires and about what he had wanted. Ging replies that he had wanted something that he couldn't see in front of him at the moment. Ging tells Gon that there was a place he wanted to go which is why he became a Hunter. A top secret burial ground of a certain royal family that only a member of a trustworthy organization could enter. A person who would never speak of it and have the money to cover all the expenses. Ging continues further as he mentions that the place was really almost impossible to explore since no one was willing to spend the resources and receives nothing in return. However, becoming a Hunter would cover all of the requisites. At the age of fifteen, Ging set up a special non profit organization and after receiving his Hunter License he spent his two years researching the tomb in order for to explore and repair it. He recruited certain personnel who didn't want money and fame that only sought the truth and people who were trustworthy to keep secrets. He tells Gon that he always goes after what he needs, and he had stopped caring about the ultimate goal that lies beyond. Gon who doesn't understand, has Ging further explain it to him. As his story continues he tells him that the people he recruited were older than him. They were regular office workers, graduate students, etc. After telling them his plans those people helped him with various task in order to create the non profit organization and gave him donations from what little money they had from their own pocket. When they reached their goal and had entered the tomb and finally discovered the secrets of the tomb, Ging tells Gon that the best part of it wasn't the moment they found the truth that lied beyond the tomb but when he saw the faces of his colleagues and shook hands with them . In short the secrets of the tomb were nothing compared to the relationships he built with his friends as he realized that the truly important part came before he accomplished what he wanted. Gon relates with Ging as he thinks about his journey and meeting up his friends Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika. Gon asks his father another question about what he wants right now to which Ging answers that it will take time to explain. Ging asks Gon a question on how the people down below described the tree which the two of them climbed to which Gon tells him that it is known as the world's largest tree. Ging tells Gon that he is technically true and further reveals that the tree which they climbed is just a sapling that stopped growing because it didn't receive enough nutrition. Gon is shocked by what he hears and Ging reveals that a real World Tree would take in magma and embed its roots in the mountains and continue to grow after leaving the atmosphere. Ging further elaborates about the outside world where the Chimera Ants were originally from. He states that the world they are familiar with is nothing but a small part of a bigger world. There are records about other people that were able to make it to the outside. As he continues he states that he still wants something that he can't see in front of him. Furthermore he tells Gon that there are requirements in order to enter the outside world such as authorization, the means, qualifications, and contracts which he doesn't detail on. Ging explains that he is no rush since he is enjoying his journey as he advises Gon that if path cross in the future. Until then, however, he should enjoy the little detours to fullest because he will find more important things that way than what he wants. After the conversation Gon gives back Ging's license and the two talk about their journey. As the events folds, Gon sends some sort of a letter to Mito back in Whale Island, Knov and Morel are shown discussing the bet they made on which group will be able to enter the NGL, while the two decide to buy a liquor. Later they were shown on the former Hunter Association Chairman Netero's office giving a toast to honor him. The group of Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, Ikalgo, and Meleoron were shown enjoying themselves in the hospital while recovering from their injuries. Killua spent his time enjoying alongside Alluka in an airship. Leorio continues to study his medical career. In a building located in a dark alley Kurapika is seen holding his phone and in front of him a number of his clan's eyes are seen. Back at the Zoldyck's place, Canary and Amane are mourning to the remains where Gotoh was buried. Shortly after, a living Gotoh appears much to the shock of Amane, only to be revealed that it's actually the magical beast called Kiriko which Gon and Killua met when they each took the Hunter Exam's test. It is implied that the Kiriko will help keep Gotoh's death a secret from Killua and Alluka. Back at the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, the corpses of Meruem and Komugi were shown holding each other's hands. And Gon, alongside Kite and his gang, were shown enjoying a beautiful view of Small-billed Swans. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc